Bolphungar, the Unrelenting
"Bolphungar!" - Bolphungar, the Unrelenting. Bolphungar, the Unrelenting or to give him his full title, Specialist Bolphungar, the Unrelenting, the Meteor of Terror, Lord of Storms, Friend to Narwhals, He-Who-Defeated-Death, Hammer of the Giants, Scion of Fury, the Warrior who Speaks with Truth, is a Halfling Bloodrager (once barbarian) who has made a name.. or several for himself through fighting in the Randulan uprising. Wielding a hammer much larger than the man himself, Bolphungar, the Unrelenting utilizes a blend of speed, luck, and for lack of a better term, outrageous defying of the laws of physics to terrify and then crush his enemies. He is, however, not quite as vicious or bloodthirsty as his public persona might make out, and he maintains a strong morality. Appearance Bolphungar, the Unrelenting stands a relatively diminutive 2 foot 10, with a ropey build nevertheless with that hint of Halfling baby-face. Dark grey eyes, shot through now with jagged lines of bright electric blue look out from a rounded face, his lips, usually pulled into a wide grin, touched with russet tones of Allnight. Broad shoulders lend to a blocky outline, his arms with obvious muscles. His skin is tanned a deep brown, a large scar on his right shoulder where he once took an axe, and across his cheekbones are a set of spindly, small scars, zig-zagging out from the corner of his eyes. He wears a leather shirt, reinforced across the chest and leaving his arms untouched, thick straps around the stomach to keep it from moving as the bloodrager does, one belt in particular studded and with a thick iron buckle. Around his wrists and biceps are braided adornments of leather, cloth and silk, a few metal trinkets, bone fetishes and feathers complimenting a barbaric look. His collar is graced with a rudimentary amulet, feathers and bone twisted into a rough figure of a bird with outstretched wings, the edges frayed and burnt as if a great amount of energy flowed through it. Cascading from his back is what appears to be a simple woolen cloak at first sight. Even where there is no wind, however, it seems to move and flutter as if in a breeze, and the close eye would see a spark trail across it once every so often. It is clasped, below the necklace, with a small silver embossed disc, depicting a smiling halfling standing at the entrance to an inn - one of the images of Finnick, the Eternal Innkeeper, god of wanderers and luck. Atop his head is the most fearsome display, the jawed skull of some great lizard, picked clean and painted a glossy black. The halfling's hair seems to be woven into it: it is difficult to see how long it is beneath the helm. The skull is further adorned with arrows, a row of four of them running back along the midline, sunk deep into the bone. In his hands is his most prized possession - an earthbreaker hammer at least six feet long at the handle, completely dwarfing the halfling and yet carried on his shoulder as if it were the easiest thing in the world. The haft is some kind of dark, mottled wood, reinforced by steel bands every few inches. At the tail end, a length of metallic-looking rope is wound around the last three inches, threaded through a ring. The head of the hammer is at least a foot and a half long, a foot wide, and made even more threatening with the addition of three-inch long spikes emerging from one end, the points looking quite viciously sharp. Three silver bands shine out from between iron ones, softly glowing runes shimmering just beneath the surface. Wrapped around the haft just below the hammer's head is a deep green stretch of cloth, some image, obscured by the way it is wrapped, just visible stitched upon it. A Hammer in Search of a Nail: Bolphungar's Past Bolphungar was born far away from Randul, in the homeland of the Small Folk, the Gnomes and Halflings. Before he left, he had already been fighting for years, building a repuation and a skillset, particularly against the larger monsters of the realm. By the time he left for Randul in search of Glory and Wealth, he had already obtained the fearsome helmet and obscenely large hammer he would become known for. He left his homeland at the tender age of 19, travelling to a place where mercenaries were said to become wealthy, and many great battles would be possible: Randul. He drifted from mercenary company to mercenary company in those days, never staying with them long and constantly coming up against the barrier of his size. No matter how many times he and his hammer proved their mettle, the leaders of the companies would never believe that such a small-statured being could be much use on the front lines of battle, and so relegated Bolphungar to minor duties, much to the halfling's anger. This changed, however when he found his place alongside the most unlikely of comrades: an Orc mercenary band. These beings of stature were the first to truly appreciate Bolphungar's ability on the battlefield, as well as his bombastic personality, and they developed a good relationship. When the uprising broke out, and the orcs went to join their chieftan, Bolphungar joined them. He did not however join the Randulan millitary, prefering to remain a mercenary and a 'specialist'. During the war, Bolphungar, now the Unrelenting, made a name for himself by volunteering for the most insane and violent missions, particularly if it involved fighting creatures of great stature. He continued to serve with orcs, learning their language and eventually earning the nickname 'Gaikhaltai', which means 'Surprising One' in Old Orcish. When others were fighting the Battle of the Gorge, Bolphungar was to the north, at the front lines when they clashed against the giants released by Huria, and Bolphungar was in his element. The halfling was able to weave and dodge within the great being's reach to inflict punishing blows on them with his hammer. After this, however, he ran against his old problem: he was pulled from his usual assignments because of his size. Luckily, when he went to demand answers from the Colonel, he was assigned to Bushybeard's Company. Friend to Narwhals: Sinking Ships and the Discovery of Flight Bolphungar's first assignment with the company was testing out a pair of most unusual boots that had been recovered. He was taken up, high into the air, and dropped, proving that the boots worked because he did not perish. He also at this point discovered something incredible. He loved flying. Never had he felt so free as when he was floating through the air beneath Anastasia's wings. It was at that point he decided that he wanted to gain flight. He got his wish in part swiftly after this, as the attack upon the Capitol was to be helped by a daring assault on the ships bringing reinforcements to the Hurian forces. Assigned Narwhals as impossibly cute companions, Bolphungar and the company left, hatching a plan where Bolphungar would assault the boats loudly from above, Anastasia would quietly cause havok from the shadows, and the others would pierce the boats from beneath. Bolphungar was in his element, using the shoes to plough down into the boats from above as a Meteor of Terror, burning through the decks and smashing through the soldiers. Soon the ships were in a panic... but so was at least one of his comrades, terrified at the prospect of a megalodon. It was up to Bolphungar to draw fire, and landing on the deck of one of the largest ships, he did just that, challenging and beating the captain in single combat before loosing the entire broadside at the Hurian's own ships. So the company left the boats in disarray, returning to help liberate the Capitol. Assault on the Capitol After heroically defeating the large wooden objects, Bolphungar, along with the rest of the Company, headed for the Capitol, attacking from the docks while the main force of the Randul Army attacked from the gates. It is said that Bolphungar, the Unrelenting rose from the water like a vengeful spirit, sea spray cascading from his helm as he bellowed for the people of the city to surrender, for liberation was at hand. It was here that a fateful moment took place, as the orc dockworker Rogg laid eyes upon the Lord of Storms. It was during this assault that Bolphungar truly revealed his more.. heroic characteristics. When a man of the City Guard stood in the company's way, Bolphungar attempted to reason with him, to turn the elf to the defense and support of the citizens, not to interfere with the political assault. Alas, his comrade Milo, long since discarding the vestments of nobility for the expedience of war, attacked and caused the death of the guard captain. The Meteor of Terror did not falter here, however, and while making the way towards the Magistrate's manor, he took the time to rescue citizens from the crush of the crowd where he could. Once he and Anastasia had broken into the manor, bringing the rest of the company, Bolphungar took on some of Hurias best soldiers on head-to-head, their arrows plinking off his body like raindrops. Even blinded by sorcery, he was able to inflict terrible causalities. Indeed, although he fell during the assault, it was not by Hurian hands, but by the axe-blade of his ally, Uduros. This was not the end, however, as the lingering magic of the Hurian arrows mixed unexpectedly with the revival carried out by the Randulan priests, and when Bolphungar returned to the living, he was empowered by the living lightning, as well as no small degree of favor from his deity: luck itself now ran through his veins, and the storm resided within his heart. He was a Bloodrager. Category:Rory's Campaign Category:Characters Category:James' Characters